In the research and development of medicine and chemicals, storage tubes are used extensively in storing a large number of samples. For example, scientists prepare a large number of samples for a comparative experiment with slightly changing conditions such as blending amount, and they use storage tubes for storing the samples for a required period of time while handling them.
In order to control and store a large number of storage tubes at a time as described above, it is necessary to identify each storage tube. In the past they were identified by handwriting a sample name or identification number directly on the outer surface of storage tubes; however, in recent years sample storages that are controlled by printing a barcode or two-dimensional code on the side and/or bottom surface of the storage tube are highlighted, in which various data and/or control information of a sample are encoded. The barcode or two-dimensional code is read in a control process.
A sample storage of the prior art where a barcode or two-dimensional code is written on the side and/or bottom surface thereof is shown below. For example, a sample storage comprises a tubular container 10 that stores samples, and a lid element 20 that covers directly the top opening thereof as shown in FIG. 12 (a) or FIG. 12 (b).
Container 10 is a tube that stores samples, which forms a shape similar to a so-called test tube. Simple shaped storage tubes are used in many cases, since mounting a certain structure to container 10 may drive up costs. In this example, it is made of glass.
Lid element 20 is to cover the top opening of container 10, while for example lid element 20 shown in FIG. 12 (a) is a lid made of rubber or a plastic plug. The top opening of container 10 is plugged tightly, and then the top opening of container 10 is closed completely, by pushing lid element 20 into container 10.
Lid element 20 shown in FIG. 12 (b) is mounted to container 10 by screwing. The top opening of container 10 is plugged tightly, and the top opening of container 10 is closed completely, by turning and screwing lid element 20. A gasket 30 may be provided on the back of lid element 20.